The cellular communications industry including cellular telephones and the like use a range of frequencies between 800 and 900 megahertz (MHz). Cellular telephones, pagers, and the like generally use a whip or stub antenna that is tuned to provide optimum performance in the above frequency range. With the advent of personal communications services (PCS) for providing services such as data transmission, wireless voice mail, and the like, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has established a center frequency of 1.92 gigahertz (GHz) with a suitable band width, well known to one skilled in the art. As the new PCS technology expands, there is a need to provide devices that can receive and transmit communications in both the 800-900 MHz and 1.85 to 1.99 GHz frequency ranges. Cellular telephones and the like, therefore, need to have antennae that will operate at each of the two frequency ranges. One way to achieve this is to provide two separate antennae. It is more desirable and economical, however, to provide a single antenna having at least dual band capability.
Additionally it is desirable to have an antenna that is compact, flexible, resistant to impact and is protected from the environment.